Star Drop
by JZKC
Summary: A new student enters in Kukai's school but this girl is no ordinary girl. She is a singer and is also Ikuto's sister. Everyone starts to grow suspicious does she work for Easter or will she be a part pf easter? KukaiXOC
1. HumptyDumpty sat on a wall

**StaR DRoP **

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Heh? What? This is my 3****rd**** Shugo Chara Fic…..I think….**

**I think…..**

**I think….**

**Amu: Cut the I thinking!!!!!**

**Me: Sorry…**

**Unknown person: O great.**

**Utau: Here we go…**

**ME: And Utau is now a good person!!! Yay!!!**

**Yaya: did someone call me?**

**ME: I said yay not Yaya.**

**Yaya: oooo ok….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: HumptyDumpty sat on a wall**

"A new school….as always. How come I always move schools or something like that. Great. People will be chasing me all day too…" A girl thought walking along a hall way of class rooms.

"Aiko! Later after school we are going to make cookies right?!?!" A chara which happens to be Aiko's smiled. That chara was a cute small chara with a white Lolita dress. She had small angel wings that her attached to her head. Her hair was light pink and curly. She had a bright smile most of the time. That chara's name is Koishi which means bright (or was it light?)

"But you have a concert remember?" Another chara popped out. That chara had red hair and was wearing a black Lolita dress with knee lengthed black socks. She had butterfly wings sprouting from her back and they were very multicolored but mostly purple. That chara's name was shira…

"ya I know I have a concert Shira and we can make cookies tomorrow. Order your flavour now!" Aiko said.

"Cinnamon!" Koishi smiled.

"Chocolate chip!" Shira exclaimed.

"ok…I'll ask if the everyone back at home want any." Aiko smiled at her charas who were her only friends in the world she has ever had so far.

"A regular day….as always. How come nothing interesting ever happens here in this school???!" Kukai thought in his head as he sat at his desk…in his class.

"Class we have a new student…." The teacher said.

"Just what I ordered!!!" Kukai thought in his head as he switched his gaze from the window to a girl.

"Konichiwa Watashi Aiko Tsukiyomi. I'll be in your class as of today…" A girl with blonde hair with a few streaks of blue hair said.

"AIKO!?! Oh my gosh!! Its Aiko Tsukiyomi that new singer!" A girl squeled.

"Singer eh?" Kukai thought to himself.

"oh great….here we go…" Aiko thought.

"no autograph…" Aiko said and thought out loud coolly by mistake.

"KYAAAA so COOL!!!!!" All the girls and several boys screamed. –except for Kukai of course-

"Oh a show off…boring…" Kukai thought looking to the window again.

"Ok Aiko sit in that empty chair next to Kukai Souma." (the Tables are the kind for two people)

"WHAT!?!" Kukai yelled as he didn't want the show off sitting next to him.

"You heard me…and that is the only seat available so we have no choice…" The teacher said.

"Oh an energetic kid….Lame…." Aiko thought walking to the desk.

"I hate him/her already…" Both of them thought with a pissed expression on their faces.

_Later Kukai's POV_

During music class Aiko didn't sing. She refused the teacher's offer….weird… what was she thinking…she is a snobbish selfish singer anyway. Why does she choose to play an instrument instead? Weirdo……

_Aiko's POV_

I refused my teachers offer of singing. I don't wanna be chosen to sing just because I am a singer. There are more fish in the sea anyway. I looked at that kid. That stupid energetic kid. He seems to be pissed and spaced off at the same time….I just thought of something!!!

I took my violin and bow that I brought with me I walked up to him and sat next to him and….

_SKRRREEEEEECHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He jolted at that screeching noise I made with my violin…

He looked at me furiously. All I did was smile brightly at him which he found surprising. Hah! My secret weapon. The innocent smile. Suddenly just passed him I saw a small human fly by him….what the?… a chara? How can he have a chara…no way….

I ran back to my things grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and wrote a message.

It says:

_We need to talk…_

_It's very important and don't bail._

I wrote the last line with red ink. And when I gave him that paper, he read it and had this curious look on his face. He looked at me and mouthed, 'what do you mean' Then I replied (mouthed) 'its really not ordinary stuff ok?'

Then he mouthed 'what do you mean?'

"urgh!" I thought in my head.

'Later during lunch break!' I mouthed.

**And later during lunch break….**

Aiko dragged Kukai in an area where there was no one…

"What is so important?" Kukai asked.

"How is it that you have a chara!?!" I whispered so softly.

"what?" He asked.

Luckily Aiko saw his chara floating by. She grabbed him by the shirt and said.

"This, guardian character." She pointed.

"And why is it that you have one!?!" I said to him.

"Wait, you have one!?!" He asked surprised.

"2 actually. Twin charas. Which I mean born from the same egg." Aiko said.

"This is Koishi and Shira…." I said showing my charas.

"This is Daichi." Kukai grinned.

"And I'm Kukai…."Kukai said.

"I already know…" Aiko said.

(end of conversation already….)……(awkward)

"ummm…"

"I know! Why don't you come with me after school?" Kukai asked.

"WHAT!?!" Aiko said…."but I…."

"Great! See you later!" Kukai smiled as he headed back to class.

"What!?! What about the concert!!? I'm such an Idiot!!! I should have told him that already…"Aiko thought in her head blaming herself in her thoughts for the rest of the lunch break.

Aiko walked in a grumpy mood all the way to class. Then suddenly there was an announcement through the speakers.

_Attention students, due to a fire in the chemistry lab we advise all students to go home for safety reasons. I repeat due to a fire in the chemistry lab, we advise all students to go home for safety reasons. Thank you._

"YES! Now I can still make it to the concert!" Aiko sighed in relief. Aiko took her bags and suddenly Kukai patted her head.

"Let's go!" He smiled.

"I'm not a pet you know…." Aiko said.

"Yes I know…It's just that you remind me of my pet rabbit…" Kukai said happily.

"Pet…R-rabbit?" Aiko said.

"Yup, now let's go!" Kukai grabbed her hand and ran out the school.

Kukai brought Aiko all the way to Seiyo Academy. There, people were eyeing Aiko some because she is a singer and some because she was with Kukai. (you all know why cuz Kukai was ya know popular at school and yadda yadda…)

Kukai brought Aiko to the royal garden and started off with an obvious greeting.

"HEY GUYS!!!!" Kukai stormed in the room.

"KUKAI!!!! Yaya is very happy to see you after 2 weeks…" Yaya jumped like a little kid.

"Nice to see you again…." Tadase smiled at Kukai.

"How is it at your school?" Amu asked.

"GREAT! I brought someone with me…" Kukai said as he dragged Aiko in front of him.

"Who is that?" Rima asked.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHO THAT IS? THAT'S AIKO!!!!!" Yaya smiled.

"Aiko? the singer I've been hearing about at school a lot lately?" Tadase asked.

"Yes yes yes!" Yaya said as she jumped around.

"Ok…why did you bring her?" Rima said a bit freaked out by the hyper Yaya.

"What is that noise its so irritating…" Shira looked around.

"I agree why is it so loud? you aren't watching TV again are you?…" Kioshi rubbed her eyes.

"CHARAS AND SO MANY OF THEM…."Kioshi looked around cutely.

"Kawaii!" Yaya squeled.

"She has charas?" Tadase asked.

"This is Shira and that is Kioshi…twin charas" Aiko said pointing at Kioshi who happens to be chased by Yaya.

"Hello. My name is Rima and this is Kusu-kusu my guardian chara." Rima said.

"My name is Tadase Hotori and this is Kiseki." Tadase pointed at kiseki. "Perfect! Another follower!" Kiseki smiled snobbishly.

"I'm Amu hinamori and these are my guardian charas Ran, Miki, and Suu." Amu said coolly.

"And Kairi went home early…" Yaya said looking around.

"HI! I'm Yaya and this is my chara Pepe!" Yaya smiled.

"Its Nice to meet yo-"

"Wow whats the big party?" A cat boy came in the room through the window.

"TSUKIYOMI!!! What are you doing" Tadase yelled.

"I'm here to meet a special girl is it a crime?" Ikuto said hugging Amu.

"I-I-IKUTO!!!" Amu stuttered blushing scarlet red.

"Hah? Onee-san nani? What are you doing here?" Aiko asked.

"Huh? Aiko I thought you were at the concert…"Ikuto said still hugging Amu.

"I was supposed to before HE dragged me here…" Aiko pointed at Kukai.

"Wait a second….Aiko and Blue kitty (Ikuto) is sister and brother!" Yaya realized.

"Yes we are…and come on help me get home! I need to get outta here!" Aiko said pleading to Ikuto like a little sister would. And she used her specialty. The innocent look.

"Ok…OK…" Ikuto said.

Ikuto picked up his sister carried her on his shoulders and jumped up the window and left.

"Oh ya one-san what kind of cookies do you want tomorrow?" Aiko asked.

"Strawberries…" Ikuto said remembering a certain someone.

"how am I supposed to make that? Do you know what Onee-san (utau) would want?" Aiko said.

"Probably sugar and honey…"Ikuto said as he jumped down the streets and walked all the way home.

"So find anyone interesting today?" Ikuto asked.

"I might have…." Aiko smirked (obviously Kukai).

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: A chapter for this story done! I hope its good enough. Please review!**

**Aiko: Like she will get one.**

**A/n: Did you say something?**

**Aiko: Nope I just said cookies.**

**A/N: Right….I'm on to you.**

**Aiko: I'm innocent…**


	2. Jack and Jill went up the hill

**Star Drop**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 is here I would like to than-**

**Aiko: Ya ya ya. Just stop that its annoying.**

**Me: WHAT!?! You are just like your brother…-_-**

**Aiko: I know that.**

**Ikuto: I heard my name.**

**Me: oh no. Just When I thought that 1 Tsukiyomi was too much to handle! I'm outta here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of lemon**

"IKUTO!!!!" Aiko yelled searching for her brother. It was Sunday and that means…

"ICE CREAM!!!!" Koishi floated around.

"I wan't Ice cream…." Koishi cried.

"Sorry Koishi but Onee-san took my wallet!" Aiko said grumpily searching for her brother. She looked through all the trees… literally she did and it wasn't easy and he wasn't in any of them. "WHEN I GET HIM HE IS TOAST!" Aiko said grumpily. She walked through the park hoping that he would be here since he plays the violin a lot here.

"WHERE IS HE!!!!!???" Aiko grumbled. Aiko was searching for Ikuto so long and now she is fed up.

"Alright that's it! Think Aiko Think!....What or where would Ikuto be?" Then Aiko remembered that he was somewhat interested in that Amu girl that she met yesterday.

"But where does she live….."Aiko thought again.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" A really cheerful voice shouted out. AIko turned and saw Kukai running to her.

"I NEED YOUR HELP….NOW…."Aiko said dangerously.

"ok OK ok…."Kukai said trying to calm down Aiko who is in a dangerous mood.

"Where does Amu live?" Aiko asked.

"oh Hinamori-san? Well…."

**Later**

"its supposed to be around here. I haven't been there for a while so I kinda forgot…"Kukai smiled sheepishly.

"oh here…" Kukai pointed to a house.

"hmmm…If I were Ikuto how would I get through…" Aiko thought.

"Right directly to the target…"Aiko grinned.

"Huh? Did you say something…" Kukai asked.

"Nothing….wait here." Aiko said. she jumped up a tree and saw a window balcony and saw Ikuto teasing Amu. "What the heck is he doing…?" Aiko looked through the window door. She then jumped to the window balcony and knocked the door. Amu and Ikuto looked at the window door. Ikuto stood up and opened the door….

"IKUTO YOU THIEF!!! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY NOW!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN CHASING YOU ALL DAY!!!!" Aiko yelled on top of her lungs.

"ok ok ….Man you nag a lot like Your onii-san (utau) " Ikuto said.

"Ya ya ya just give me my wallet back…." Aiko said. Kukai who happens to be watching, sweat dropps. How can she go all the way here? She could have asked to borrow money from Kukai though.

"BACK!!!" AIko jumped down from the balcony smiling using the innocent one with Kukai.

"Lets go!"Aiko said.

"hah? but I was heading home so uh Bye!" Kukai ran but Aiko ran and caught up to him and she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him somewhere.

**In that somewhere**

Kukai was sitting on a bench Aiko told him to stay put there until she comes back. "Is she crazy or something?" Kukai thought to himself. Aiko came back…her charas were floating near by her.

"here…"Aiko said holding a lemon flavored popsicle.

"What's this for?" Kukai asked.

"To say thanks….I'm not selfish you know…"Aiko said.

"Sorry if this isn't what you wanted but I don't know what flavor you like so here…" Aiko gave him the popsicle.

"err thanks…" Kukai said.

"I'll be heading home now…"Aiko smiled her real smile. Aiko can't remember the last time she smiled this truthfully towards another person. The last one she gave was to a good friend of hers in the past but she can't quite remember who it was If She wasn't wrong his name was kaki or something like that who knows the name still seems wrong though.

"Me too. Well see you at school…" Kukai smiled.

Aiko was walking home Kukai was walking home. The funny thing was they are heading the same way. "Is he following me?" Aiko thought to herself…

"Are you following me?" They both asked.

"No. its just happens that my house is this way…"Aiko said.

"This is my house…see ya…" They both said as they each stopped at a house which was next to each other.

"You are my new neighbor/ you are my neighbor!" They both said.

"Ahahahahahaha" They both laughed.

"Well bye!" Kukai waved.

"Bye!" Aiko said. She walked inside her house and opened the door.

"So is that the person who you found interesting yesterday?" Ikuto smirked.

"What? Little Aiko-chan has a boyfriend? HOW CUTE!!!" Utau squealed as she came in.

"BOYFRIEND!?! No no no no no no no no and no, Just a friend. Aiko said.

"Aiko has a friend? I can't remember the last time she did…I think it was when she was 3. What was his name again kuki or something?" Utau thought.

"I think it was Kukai" Ikuto said.

"OH Yeah! Now I remember! We had to move away. You were crying so hard…" Utau said.

"Yeah it took you like a year to get over it." Ikuto teased.

"HEY!?!" Aiko said heading to the kitchen.

"I think he still lives in the same house up till now…that was 10 years ago so I think you forgot" Utau said.

"err funny thing is that guy outside, his name was Kukai…" Aiko said. Yoru, Iru and Eru's mouth just dropped.

"No way that former Jack kid?" Ikuto said.

"Hey I told you not to make fun when I find a new friend." Aiko said.

"Yes you didnt…" Ikuto said.

"Alright, enough of Kukai. Now lets start baking…"Aiko said to her charas as she grabbed the ingredients she bought while she was with Kukai.

"Ikuto are you sure you want strawberry?" Aiko asked.

"yes…" Ikuto said.

"You know sometimes I wonder why you have been turning girly on us lately…" Aiko said which left Utau and the other charas giggling which soon bursted into a laugh.

"Very funny…"Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Yes funny…" Shira and Koishi laughed.

"Utau do we still have flour?" Aiko asked.

"No I think Fur ball used it as a litter box…" Utau eyed Yoru.

"Oops.."Yoru said.

"Eeew…I'll ask Kukai if he has any then…" Aiko said. She took of her apron and headed outside.

"I don't know if this is a good Idea…"Aiko said to her charas.

"knock it knock it knock it!" They cheered as they danced around Aiko's head. Aiko knocked the door and no one answered.

"Maybe no one is home…" Aiko said as she pressed her ear against the door to make sure that no one is home.

Suddenly the door opened and Aiko fell over.

_Kukai's POV_

Someone knocked on the door. I don't get it why won't they use the door bel.l who ever it is there is someone definitely out there Kukai said as he saw the crack from the bottom door have a shadow.

Kukai held the door knob and directly opened the door fast. "AAAAH!" Someone yelled. He saw a figure fall over.

"oww that hurts…." The person said.

"What the- Aiko what are you doing…" Kukai said.

"Ah nothing. Sorry…"Aiko said.

"Aiko what are you doing?" Kukai asked.

"I was about to ask for some flour and you see when I knocked the door no one answered so I thought no one was there so I pressed my ear against the door to make sure and when you opened the door I fell over…."Aiko said.

"Oh…but you could have used the door bell." Kukai said.

"Hah? What door bell?" Aiko said looking around.

"That one.." Kukai said pointing to a button on the side of the door…

"Oh ok….so do you have any flour?" AIko asked.

"Yes I do how much do you need?" Kukai asked.

"An entire bag full" Aiko said. She stood up and dusted of the dirt from her skirt.

"What are you using it for?" Kukai asked.

"For cookies…." Aiko said following Kukai.

"oh…" Kukai said.

"you look sleepy…" Aiko said.

"I just got up from bed." Kukai said.

"Here…" Kukai said giving Aiko a bag of flour.

"Thanks!" Aiko smiled.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask ok?" Kukai smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"And now you're energetic…" Aiko thought.

Aiko opened the door and saw Utau and Ikuto having cups pressed against one of their ears.

"What are you doing…" Aiko asked a bit freaked out. Along with Kukai looking at the 2 with a freaked out expression. **(A/N: Ahahaha brother-sister worries)**

"Nothing…" Utau said and hid the cup behind her.

"O kay…" Aiko said heading to their house.

"You guys better not do anything weird again…"Aiko said.

"Phew…"Utau sighed.

"Aiko are you going to make anything for Kukai? He did give you the flour…" Koishi said.

"Maybe…." Aiko said thinking.

**The next day.**

"Is Aiko here?" Kukai asked.

"AIKO ITS THAT GUY FROM YESTERDAY!" Utau hollered to her sister.

"What are you doing in front of my house?" Aiko said all dressed for school.

"Lets walk to school together…" Kukai said.

"That's it?" Aiko said.

"Yes I guess so…" Kukai said grabbing her hand.

"Lets Run!" Kukai said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Aiko yelled who barely could keep up.

**At school**

"Don't -pant- you –pant- ever-pant- do-pant- that-pant- AGAIN!" Aiko panted.

"Sorry…"Kukai jogged around her.

"How can you not be tired after that?" Aiko asked.

"I jog everyday…"Kukai smiled.

"Figures…"Aiko said.

"Here" AIko said giving Kukai a small bag of star shaped cookies.

"What's this for?" Kukai asked.

"do you have memory loss?" Aiko asked.

"For the flour!" She said.

"Oh thanks." Kukai smiled. He took the bag.

"Its lemon flavour…"Aiko said.

"You like to give me lemon do you?" Kukai asked.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**Aiko: Why lemon?**

**Me: well Kukai reminds you of lemon.**

**Aiko: No it doesn't**

**Me: In my story it does…**

**Aiko: Ok be quiet.**

**Me: Yes mam.**


	3. If a problem is born how does it end?

**Star drop**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Me: CHAPTER 3 is here….maybe I should start writing in my other stories.**

**Miki: Heck ya.**

**Me: And Miki is really mean to me **

**Kukai: o_o;**

**Me: What are you looking at…(sends death glare)**

**Kukai: Nothing! (looks away in hopes of not getting killed)**

**Me: Ok….I'll make you suffer in later chaps then… 0_0**

**Kukai: HEY!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: If a problem is born, how does it end?  
**

Aiko woke up from her bed and stretched out with a wide yawn. She looked at her right side seeing her egg with both her charas in it which was on the table which means they must still be asleep. Aiko looked to her left and saw that her balcony door was opened as the curtain silk sheet fluttered in the direction towards in side the room. Sakura petals were also falling today. Wow is it already falling?

"Urgh! What time is it…?" Aiko looked at her clock on her table. 6:30…"Wow I'm up this early?" Aiko thought. She got off her bed and started doing her morning routine preparing for school. Aiko took her egg carefully not waking her charas placing it in her bag and leaving through the kitchen saying her goodbyes to everyone racing for breakfast before Ikuto eats it all and walked out the door.

"What shall I do now...Mr. happy wont be out his door yet…." Aiko thought looking at her watch.

"O well might as well leave without him…"Aiko said walking to school. At a time like this, the sidewalks are quiet and peaceful for a change. Suddenly out of nowhere Aiko bumps into something.

"Hem what is this?" Aiko said holding up an egg with an X on it. Suddenly it started to chant 'useless useless…' And hatched and an X character came out. Aiko looked at it…stared at it. (Apparently Aiko doesn't know about X eggs and stuff. Ikuto and Utau kept it a secret to keep Aiko away from Easter as they will go after her too)

"Errrrrrr…" Then suddenly the character shot an attack at her which pushed her against the wall.

"AIKO!" Ikuto said running to his sister with Utau behind him. And Aiko saw Ikuto chara nari and he destroyed the egg….

"What was that?" Aiko asked them but they kept silent. Aiko saw a boy pass by…"Its over my dreams are useless…" He said and saw something from him. A small X above him…

"Aiko…there is something we should tell you…"Utau said.

_Later_

"So you're telling me that eggs can be negative?" Aiko said.

"And you can also see people who have their eggs unrestored to its normal self, people who have x on their eggs and embryo along with other special eggs…" Utau said.

_Flash Back!_

"_one-san onii-san!" A 3 year old Aiko ran around._

"_Look at me I'm flying!" Aiko said pretending to fly like a bird._

"_Aiko careful you're going to fall…" Ikuto said._

"_hah? Ok!" Aiko smiled._

"_AIko lets play on the swing!!!" A 5 year old Utau said._

"_OK!!!" Aiko looked around and saw a boy with a big red X floating on top of his head._

"_Big sis? Why is there a floaty thingy?" Aiko pointed to the boy._

"_What floaty thingy?" Utau asked and then ran to the swing._

_End of flash back_

"You kept that from me?" Aiko asked. "Why?"

"Easter…"Ikuto said.

"You mean that music company you join?" Aiko asked.

"No…Easter isn't just that. They use us to find embryo. If they find out about you, they find embryo…"Ikuto said.

"And the guardians are after it to? What happens if the eggs aren't restored?" Aiko asked.

"…………………………….."

"…………………………….."

"They'll end up like that boy…"Eru said.

"Like that?" Aiko said remembering that boy. She had a bad feeling suddenly.

"I-I-I gotta go…"Aiko said walking back to school. Suddenly she bumped into someone who happens to be .

"Hey I was looking for you!!" Kukai smiled.

"you were what?" Aiko asked as she was spacing out a bit.

"COME ON!" Kukai dragged her.

_Later_

"You see Seiyo academy and your school are planning to have 1 royal program for both schools in hopes of finding embryo…"Tadase started.

"And we want Aiko-chiya to join!" Yaya said.

"Why me?" Aiko said maintaining her icy attitude.

"We want you to help us find embryo and take it and use it for world DOMINATION!" Tadase said chara changing.

"And Easter?" Aiko asked.

"EASTER? We will beat Easter to the core!" Kiseki shouted.

"For world domination for something so worthless?" Aiko started to say in a very super icy attitude.

"What did you say commoner?" Kiseki asked.

"You people? So willing to take a dream? You know that Charas are a part of you right?" Aiko said.

"What do you mean Aiko-chiya?" Yaya said.

"So you don't know? Have you ever thought what will happen to the person who owns the embryo? Think about it…all of those cases when people loose their eggs?" AIko started to remember the boy who lost his egg after it was destroyed.

"…………………………."

"Why should I join a stupid group like this when you are no different from Easter!" Aiko started to explode. That Icy attitude didn't manage to keep Aiko's rage.

Everyone stood there spacing out….embryo…why are they after it.

"I never thought of it before…" Daichi said.

"same here…" Pepe said.

"Forget it I'm leaving…"Aiko said walking away. As she pass by Kukai, there was an icy feeling between the two.

**The next day**

Aiko stared at what was in front of her…'ANOTHER EGG!?! You got to BE KIDDING ME!?!' Aiko thought to herself. The egg in front of her was a red burberry pattern. And at the middle was a black strip with red x stitches in the black strip.

"Another egg….2 eggs but 3 charas I guess…(remember koishi and shira are twin charas)" Aiko said.

"AIKO! BREAKFAST!!!!" Utau yelled.

"COMING!!!!" Aiko said.

The rest of the breakfast was boring….Just Aiko telling Ikuto and Utau about the new egg and left off to school.

"Aiko-chan! What do you think will hatch from it!?!" Koishi asked.

"I don't know…" Aiko smiled at her egg. Aiko stopped when she was in front of Kukai. They stared for seconds which felt for hours and then Aiko walked past him leaving an icy feeling. When she went around the next block, she stopped.

"Errr why is this happening again!?! Just like last year when I found that everyone was pretending to be my friend I gave the same icy feeling and they all gossiped about me!........" Aiko said in her thoughts.

"_Another beat another dance! This is your final chance!"_ A voice chanted.

That chant stopped when Kukai also came around the block. And so Aiko's blue streaks of hair turned red and…..

"IM SORRY!!!!" Aiko said to Kukai._ 'what the!!!? When did that come out I wasn't even thinking of it! great I'm duped!" _Aiko thought

"…Ahahahaha youre really funny Tsukiyomi…." Kukai laughed.

"Hah?" Aiko started to get all fiery…that's weird she normally goes all icy and unemotional not emotional!

"Actually I'm sorry too. Everyone else talked about it and they are also sorry.." Kukai said.

Suddenly Aiko's egg hatched and came out a chara with a black hooded long jacket with red fluffy lines around the brim of the hood and sleeves (brim). And poked out red rabbit ears and tail. The chara was wearing a red skirt and black boots and the chara had pink hair and red eyes!

"HI I'm Miffy your chara!" The small chara grinned.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: Ok that was weird…**

**Aiko: Miffy is my new chara?**

**ME: Yes..; and DUH!**

**Aiko: yayayaya**

**ME: The next chap will be up after I update my other stories…so sorry if you have to wait…..,**


	4. If you Believe

**Star drop**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Me: just get to the disclaimer I don't want to chit-chat I'm in a bad mood….**

**I don't own shugo chara!**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: If you believe**

"Hi I'm Miffy your Chara…" The chara said.

"Miffy?" Aiko repeated.

"That's right I was born after you felt a few regrets, actually this egg was blank this morning but after what you just thought, I was born!" Miffy smiled.

"You mean that egg was like a trump card…"Aiko said.

"That and something else…you just have to figure it out teehehehehe…"Miffy giggled floating up and down.

Aiko turned her head looking at Kukai who was surprised. But then just smiled. Aiko slowly felt a blush crept upon her face and soon looked away. "why am I suddenly like this…"Aiko thought blushing.

"whats wrong?" Kukai asked.

"n-nothing!" Aiko tried to sound confident but failed.

"Alright if you say so…."Kukai said. Aiko and Kukai continued to walk to school but they didn't realize that someone was watching.

"utau do you know that girl there…."Sanjou pointed from the inside of her car.

"Oh GREAT…"Utau thought sarcastically sanjou just found her!!!

"That's Aiko Tsukiyomi…"Utau said in her normal tone.

"Is she your sister…"Sanjou asked.

"No Tsukiyomi happens to be her stage name…"Utau lied.

"Her real name is Aiko Sheisha but she uses her stage name at school…"Utau said.

"I'm surprised how do you know this much?" Sanjou asked Utau in suspicion.

"I happen to take interest in her…" Utau lied again. The good thing was Sanjou is very dense.

"hemmm…I'm starting to think she has a connection with Embryo…"Sanjou said.

"Utau I want you to find out how capable she is…either she is a threat or a useful piece for Easter…"sanjou smiled.

"……"

**Later With Aiko**

"Nemmm….I'm so sleepy…."Aiko laid down on the soft grass. It was lunch break and so fans are screaming for Aiko so what better place to stay than near the deserted planetarium.

"Urgh! Its so hard to relax when you think too much…" Aiko huffed.

"I know nyuu….I cant even sleep nyuu" Miffi floated around.

"Come here you…" Aiko hugged her charas.

"haaaah! I'm so tired…."Aiko started to sleep.

Suddenly out of the blue there was a soft music playing…that's weird its not a violin or a flute…It sounds more like a piano…weird…..

The music room is close by but it was the old one….

Aiko got up took her bag and violin case and walked towards the old music room…this was really difficult as she was very tired. Right next to the music room's wall, she looked up and saw a window. 'damn its too high' Aiko thought. 'oh well, I'll use the tree…' Aiko started to climb. Aiko sat on a branch and looked through and saw a boy playing the piano. "Weird, he seems familiar" Aiko thought.

She squinted her eyes and guess what, its Kukai! After realizing this she almost fell of the tree but thank god that she held on to the branch above her. Even so, the melody was really nice…it seems like he made it. "I know a song that I made that will fit perfectly with this song!" Aiko thought as she picked her violin and played…(on the ground ofcourse)

She moved her bow slowly trying to pick the rhythm out and soon, she got it. Now the piano and the violin's tunes were clashing together and the 2 songs didn't sound different, It sounded like 1 harmony. After a while Kukai began to hear the violin Aiko was playing and stopped and then Aiko stopped.

"I didn't you play piano…don't tell me not everyone knows" Aiko smirked.

"HEY!!!! Don't tell everyone…" A chibi Kukai said waving his arms.

"And what if I don't…"Aiko stuck her tongue out.

"Just don't!!!" Kukai yelled out

"Wow little guy…you are desperate…"Aiko said while standing on a tree before Kukai can get her or something.

"HEY!" Kukai said.

"Well I'm going…adios amigos…" Aiko said smirking character changing with Shira and flew away.

Aiko flew up the sky. Suddenly, something suddenly something hit her strait at the head and so Aiko fell into a tree…

"Ouch…."Aiko looked and saw a small egg with a white Burberry design that had a black stripe with a white Lolita line in it.

"owwwwwwwwwwww" A small character popped out.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked.

"I'm Ember also known as embryo…..well 1 thrid of it actually…"The character said.

"Embryo?" Aiko repeated.

"That's right…my owner doesn't know I am born well not yet at least I'm only half of embryo and 1 of the 1 third is in you…" Ember said.

"Me…?...pffft ahahahaha this is a joke right?" Aiko said.

"no…."Ember said.

"….Who is your owner…"Aiko changed the subject.

"Amu hinamori of course…" ember said.

"Then…why are you telling me…"Aiko said

"I mean everyone is out there just to get you and….err…the other 2 thirds…"Aiko said.

"Its almost time for Amu to know I am born…." Ember said.

"You see when Dia amu's other egg was born, I was supposed to be seen on the very same day as Dia was…but…I flew away since I knew that Amu isn't ready yet…"Ember said.

"ready for what…" Aiko said.

"The chara nari fusion…." Ember said.

"The what..?" Aiko said.

"You'll see…I'll see you again one day bye bye! If you believe, the other egg will come out!!!" Ember floated away.

And soon a tone from Aiko's phone which was playing Utau's song Black diamond rang. Soon Aiko answered it.

"moshi moshi?" Aiko answered.

"Aiko…we have scheduled another concert for you!" Aiko's manager said who's name is Yukashi.

"Later…?" Aiko asked.

"yup…"Yukashi said through the phone line.

"Alright I'll be at the industry at 5:00 probably….I better get back to class…bye…"Aiko said.

"Concert?" Miffi asked.

"Yes…another 1…" Aiko said.

"Do you wanna invite the gaurdians..?" Koishi asked.

"Would you mind doing that for me…I can't face them after yesterday…just tell them it is just to say sorry…" Aiko said.

"Ok…"Koishi said and floated off…Koishi is kind of like a messenger character when Aiko was small she was hated for when she didn't have the courage to tell everyone about the competition announcement. Which leaves to Koishi.

"If I believe maybe….."

Aiko looked at the sky which began to dim…she could see 1 small star the shine was faint but she could still see it…..

"I wanna be able to believe.." AIko muttered.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OK…DONe and done and DONE!!!!!**

**I can make the next chap next…..^^ woohoo…(I guess)**


	5. If I fall will you catch me?

**Star drop **

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: NEW CHAP!**

**Aiko: New punishment….**

**Me: HEY!!!!!**

**Kukai: Whats going on?**

**Aiko: nothing…**

**Me: Quiet love birds! (scrolling the file)**

**Kukai & Aiko: HEY!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: If I fall will you catch me?**

_**Aiko's POV**_

I stood on the stage ready to sing. Utau and Ikuto are going to pick her up after they do that Black diamond concert thing what ever it was that they were doing…..

As the melody began to play I held the microphone close to my mouthe and began to sing….

_**In the pits of dark,**_

_**There is a shining light,**_

_**A place so deep into your heart,**_

_**Where you are thrown away**_

_**That shining light will lead your way,**_

_**And somehow so soon you will see it someday.**_

_**In your heart there is a want to keep flying up some more**_

_**Even though you might not fly higher than before**_

_**And so you look up into the starry sky…**_

_**When you see a star, you will try to reach it far,**_

_**In hopes of catching it someday,**_

_**You'll find a dream that can come true**_

_**In your heart someday**_

_**Then find that path from far away then try to catch it again today**_

_**You'll keep on flying; you'll keep on trying,**_

_**And you'll see that bright wish coming in today.**_

_**When you're feeling down and trapped inside a cage,**_

_**You would want to know that things could change.**_

_**There will be a person who would find you in a way**_

_**And unlock your heart from its shadowy grave**_

_**In your heart there is a want to keep flying up some more**_

_**Even though you might not fly higher than before**_

_**And so you look up into the starry sky…**_

_**When you see a star, you will try to reach it far,**_

_**In hopes of catching it someday,**_

_**You'll find a dream that can come true**_

_**In your heart someday**_

_**Then find that path from far away then try to catch it again today**_

_**You'll keep on flying; you'll keep on trying,**_

_**And you'll see that bright wish coming in today.**_

_**And that dream so true will drop down on you **_

_**Like a star that drops down for you**_

_**A star drop so true **_

_**Comes for you**_

Ok after that song I saw Amu in the crowd so that means the others are close. I scanned the area but I cant see them…..Where are they? Forget it they probably didn't come….

_Later…_

After that frustrating concert Utau and Ikuto came…I saw Utau with a sort of chara with a diamond clip woth an X on it…that was weird must be another chara any how, I stretched sleepily and ruffled my brothers head…

"Hey!!!" Ikuto groaned in a frustrated tone.

"Hey Big bro I thought you were a cat…" I teased.

"no I'm human…"Ikuto mumbled. I smirked and felt some sort of chill from that new chara I saw with Utau. I starred at it and looked at Utau she smiled at me…Ok so is she going to tell me about that chara or what?

"uuuh Utau what chara is that?" I asked.

"Oh this is Daia…"Utau said.

"ooooh…ok…"I said walking to the car. **(A/N: Aiko can be dense at times…-.-")**

"Aiko…"Utau said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Be careful about easter. They are suspicious about you…"Utau said dangerously.

What was that supposed to mean don't tell me they are on to me!?! Oh great this is a nightmare! Now what!?! I better talk to Kukai…that's weird Ive been talking about him a lot lately….Whatever.

"Aiko lets go…"Ikuto said. I nodded and went into the car…

"Come on Utau!" I said. Utau followed into the car but she hasn't said a word in a while……weird more weird.

_Normal POV_ and the next day…..

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aiko woke up. She looked beside and saw another egg.

"So this must be 1 third of the embryo…"Aiko smiled to her self.

The egg was a black and pink checkered pattern with a line of Black circles and stars in the middle.

"So what is your name I wonder…this is so weird I just had Miffi yesterday and now another…."Aiko said.

"AIKO!!!!.....IKUTO IS SOO MEAN NYAAA!!!!" Yoru came in the room crying.

"YORU GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Aiko yelled which meanwhile Kukai can here since he lives right next to her.

"Yoru?' Daichi said.

"out?" Kukai said and so they daichi and Kukai looked at each other (this is the scene of the mean while at kukai's. (remember Kukai and Aiko are neighbors)

Meanwhile with Aiko, She has been throwing pillows at Yoru for the last 10 min.

"DAMN YOU YORU GET BACK HERE!!!!" Aiko managed to yell. Today was one of those holidays at her school….though it wasn't a very public holiday something like celebration of the school's Birthday. Apparently, Aiko Ditched the ceremony/school for today seems like Kukai did as well or that he probably forgot about it.

"*Sigh* Alright Yoru I'll give you a cookie if you get out of my room…."Aiko sighed.

"Really NYA!?!" Yoru's eyes twinkled which made Aiko a bit freaked out. Aiko took a cookie and gave it to Yoru. She watched that mini cat person eat it on the desk in her room in a messy way.

"Speaking of which, where is Ikuto and Utau?" Aiko said.

"Utau wentch outch Justch now and Ikutso nyang wentch tcho find pinky girl from stcheiyo" Your said in between his spits of cookies…gross.

"What?" Aiko said.

"I stchaid Utau wentch outch Justch now and Ikutso nyang wentch tcho find pinky girl from stcheiyo" Yoru said again.

"Seriously Yoru don't eat while you talk…"Aiko warned. Yoru swallowed the rest of the cookie.

"I said Utau went out just now and Ikuto nya went out to find pinky girl from seiyo…"Yoru smiled while floating around Aiko's room.

"Heh…Figures…"Aiko said as she thought of what Ikuto is doing to Amu.

"Speaking of which I wonder if ember is with her yet…probably not…"Aiko thought.

"Oh well might as well bug Someone today.." Aiko said. Since Aiko was already dressed while she was thinking about Ikuto and Amu's soon fumble, She took her 3 eggs (4 charas) placed them in some keychain thing and attached it to her belt. Aiko was wearing a black and white striped shirt that had the words Bla bla bla on it and a black mini skirt (with shorts underneath) she was wearing black knee lengthed socks, with white shoes today her hair was braided in a low pigtail style. (aiko normally uses a high pony tail style)

"Why is it that I look so like Utau…"Aiko thought. Her hair may be blond but it still has blue streaks of hair. Once someone had mistaken her as Utau befor she became a singer and was chased around a lot.

Aiko walked over to Kukai's house…why? Even Aiko doesn't know why its like her body moved on its own….

"Its like I'm doing character change…"Aiko said and then tries to stop herself but cant!

"MIFFI!!!!" Aiko Yelled.

"oooops…sorry…"Miffi said.

"I was dreaming pyong…"Miffi said.

"About what? Cuz it was enough to make me chara change!" Aiko said. Soon Kukai opened the door due to the loud noise But they didn't realize..

"You wanted to confess to Kukai…"Miffi said. Aiko heard some sort of scratch on the door and turned her head in a slight horror….

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! KUKAI DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING WHEN YOU OPENED THE DOOR!?!" Aiko panicked.

"No not at all" Kukai grinned. Actually he was lying and heard what Miffi said. Inside he is like "What the Heck!!!"

"Where are you going and why are you in front of my door?" Kukai said.

"errrrr…I'm going to find Utau and….errrrr…."Aiko started to stammer and might I add a slight blush shone on her cheeks as she looked away stubbornly.

"And?" Kukai asked.

"canyoutakecareofyoruforme thanksalotbye!" Aiko said in fast speed. (Can you take care of Yoru for me thanks a lot bye…) And so Aiko shoved Yoru into Kukai's hands and ran off blushing.

"What is wrong with me?" Aiko thought to herself as she ran.

"Ooof!" Aiko said as she bumped into someone.

"Aiko?" The person said.

"Utau?" Aiko said.

"Quick get out of here…Easter…"Utau panicked hiding Aiko in a very narrow alley way.

"Utau?" Aiko said. Utau was panicking so much that is seems as of there is really something that Easter must not see from her but what.

"MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!!!" Utau yelled and she transformed into Black jewel and jumped off with X eggs following her.

Aiko took a step out of the alley…She could feel a bad vibe….She turned her head and saw a remaining X egg floating there.

"Useless useless….I hate music. I HATE IT!" Suddenly the X egg hatched.

"What is that…"Aiko said afraid.

"do you like music? I HATE MUSIC!" It chanted. And attacked Aiko with a blow sending her across to a wall.

"Aiko! Aiko!" Shira flew towards Aiko.

"Shira?" Aiko looked at her chara.

"Come on Aiko fight! You can do it!" Shira smiled.

"I cant….how?" Aiko said.

"Believe!" A voice said.

"My own heart unlock!" Aiko yelled. And she transformed with Shira into Mystic Being. She had butterfly wings which were multicolored (Like the butterflies in utau's music video) She wore a black lolita outfit and she had this kind of wrap around her ankle which curled around her leg making her look like a fairy. Her hair became into high pigtails but didn't have a few hairs sticking out.

After she transformed she flew into the sky. The X character charged away and so Aiko followed it. As they were flying over the royal garden, Kukai and the others saw her. Still piking up speed, the X chara made a sudden stop.

"I HATE MUSIC!!!!" The X character attacked.

"Whispered songs…"Aiko said as she blew something from her hand which were many colors of petals that absorbed the X character's attack.

"White Filter!" soon shiny glows began to appear in the sky and wrapped around the X chara.

"NOOOOOOO!" It screeched. Soon it was purified and flew back to its owner.

"AIKO!!!!" Kukai yelled

"Souma?" Aiko said.

"What's with the sudden honorifics…" Kukai said.

"Sorry…"Aiko said in a I don't even care way.

"Get down here!" Kukai said.

"………….get down there…"Aiko said.

"Of course where else?" Kukai sweat dropped

"I cant…."Aiko said.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know how…"Aiko whined.

"Idiot….undo your character transformation…"Kukai said.

"Hah? why?...I'll fall…" Aiko said.

"Trust me…" Kukai smiled. (made aiko blush) Aiko undid her character transformation and she felt her body fall she squeezed jer eyes shut waiting for the fall but she didn't she was in warm hands….

"Told you…"Kukai grinned. Aiko blushed and looked away.

"Can you put me down?" Aiko said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kukai said placing her on the ground.

"So…." Kukai smirked.

"So what?" Aiko said pissed.

"Are you going to confess to me…?" Kukai said.

"YOU PERV!!!!" Aiko yelled blushing.

"Just kidding…." Kukai smiled.

"Y-Y-YOU IDIOT!!!" Aiko said her face still red hitting him.

"_See you can do it If you believe and when you fall the person who cares for you will catch you….Aiko hurry up and believe"_ Aiko's un-hatched egg said.


	6. Up and down it goes around

**Star Drop**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: New chapter…^^**

**Aiko: Sleepy…**

**Kukai: Lazy**

**Amu: Exhausted**

**Utau: Tired**

**ME: HEY LAZY BRAINS GET TO WORK!**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Up and down it goes around**

"Aiko, wake up come on! Time for school!" Koishi said jumping on Aiko.

"Come on Aiko pyong! You have 5 minutets left…"Miffy said.

"Come on!" Shira said shoving Aiko's shoulder but couldn't push her.

"YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!" They all yelled together.

"WHAT!?!" Aiko shot up running left to right getting ready for school.

"Was it always like this before I came here…"Miffy asked with a sweat drop and shira and Koishi nodded.

"Argh! Come on guys I have to go!" And took her un-hatched egg and her other charas floating beside her.

"Come Aiko! Chara change with me it will be a lot faster!" Koishi said. Soon small angel wings appeared on Aiko's ankles.

"Flew, fly, FLOWN!" Koishi chanted and Aiko flew up the sky at high speed. Soon Aiko arrived at her school. More like crashing into a tree.

"I cant get the landing right…"Aiko rubbed her sore head.

"AIKO!" Utau waved from the other side of the gate.

"Utau!" Aiko smiled.

"You forgot this…"Utau handed Aiko a lunchbox.

"I have to go to school now…sorry but you have to go home by yourself Me and Ikuto have to go to easter…" Utau said.

"Its fine…"Aiko smiled.

"Alright see you later!" Utau waved. Aiko gave a wave and turned around heading for class. She stretched and yawned but something caught her eye.

"Eru?" Aiko looked.

"AIKO-CHANN!" Eru did a charge fly and knocked Aiko to the ground.

"What are you doing to me…" AIko rubbed her head.

"Sorry…"Eru said.

"Why aren't you with Utau…" Aiko asked.

"I kind of betrayed Utau….but I was meant to save her and now I'm with Amu and her X egg Dia is with Utau…"Eru fiddled with her fingers.

"YOU wont tell her that you saw me will you?" Eru begged.

"I wont…" Aiko smiled.

"YAY! Thank you AIKO-CHAN!" Eru hugged Aiko's face.

"Errr…Eru…"Aiko said gently pulling Eru off her face.

"Sorry.."Eru said.

"I need to go to class ok?" Aiko said.

"Ok!" Eru gave a thumbs up and flew away.

"So that's Aiko Tsukiyomi…" Sanjou watched.

"Utau…I think we must get her to join easter don't you think? She has real good energy…"Sanjou said.

"Whatever…" Utau mumbled (acting)

"I think we'll wait after we launch the cds" Sanjou said.

"ARGH ..no…."Utau grumbled in her thoughts.

"I'll talk to Gozen about this about the girl…alright we have work to do Utau…"Sanjou said.

"Whatever." Utau said.

"AIKO!" A voice greeted.

"Souma what are you doing." Aiko sweat dropped looking at Kukai on top of a statue.

"Again with honorifics…"Kukai said.

"Whatever!" Aiko stubbornly said.

"Sooo…wanna hunt X eggs later after school?" Kukai asked.

"No…"Aiko said.

"Awww. Come one it'll be fun…"Kukai pleaded.

"And risk out neck? No way…"Aiko said calmly.

"Youre no fun…Aiko is so boring, Aiko is so boring, Aiko is so boring, Aiko is so boring," Kukai chanted.

"URGH! FINE. Just SHUT UP!" Aiko growled.

"Yay!" Kukai cheered jumping down the statue.

"Can you be less jumpy for once…"Aiko said.

"Why. Because you feel sleepy right?" Kukai smirked.

"no…"Aiko said half dozed.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" Kukai said and grabbed Aiko's wrist and made her run Around the school building.

"Souma!" Aiko growled from behind.

"Yes?" Kukai stopped.

"why do you do that! Are you trying to kill me…"Aiko panted.

"Maybe…or that I just like you and want to keep you by my side…"Kukai smirked.

"P-PERVERT!" Aiko blushed.

"Ahahahahahahaahahahaha" Kukai laughed.

"STOP TEASING ME!" Aiko growled.

"Sorry ahahahahaha….but you looked so funny ahahaha…your face was priceless!!!" Kukai laughed.

"Stop it or I'll threaten you with Shira…"Aiko said dangerously.

"What can Shira do she's a butterfly…"Kukai said. Suddenly Kukai felt a dark aura as Aiko grabbed his collar.

"For instance she can make me go dark you do notice Shira having a dark aura time to time right?" Aiko threatned.

"Errrr….ya…."Kukai gulped.

"So you'll stop ok?" Aiko asked. Kukai slowly nodded.

"Good!" Aiko smiled.

"Youre real scary sometimes…"Kukai said.

"Thank you…"Aiko said.

"Well we gotta go If we don't want to be late!" Kukai said dragging Aiko all the way to class.

"Kukai?" Aiko asked.

"FINALLY! Without honorifics!" Kukai said.

"Why are you after Embryo?" Aiko asked.

"Er….did you ever ask me this before?" Kukai asked.

"I don't think so" Aiko said.

"Well…for the fun and something else…"Kukai said.

"Well? What?" Aiko said.

"That's a secret it would cost one kiss…"Kukai smirked.

"PERVERT!" Aiko said.

"ahahahahha"

"You knew I wouldn't kiss you that's why you said that!" Aiko growled.

"Why you wouldn't still kiss me?" Kukai asked again.

"Maybe" Aiko teased as she crept her face close to his. Now it was Kukai's turn to blush.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Aiko laughed as she pulled back.

"AIKO!" Kukai growled.

"Like you say. Your face is priceless…" Aiko smirked.

"I guess were even…"Kukai said.

"Yup!" Aiko said.

**Later after school** **Aiko's POV**

I told Kukai to wait for me at the school gate. As soon as he left first I looked if he was at the gate throught the window. Yup he was. I jumped to a tree from the back of the school and climbed the gate. (she is going through the back not Front.) I tiptoed hopping Kukai doesn't see me, hear me or notice I'm gone.

"Aiko youre not trying to run away are you?" Kukai's voice could be heard.

"GAH! How'd you know I was back here!" Aiko said.

"Youre so easy to predict judging the way you didn't want to come to hunt X eggs earlier. You're an open book…"Kukai said.

"Gah! Kukai!" Aiko said getting pissed as Kukai chuckled.

"So we better go. But we have to make a stop to the royal garden." Kukai said. SO me and Kukai walked to seiyo elementary. Good thing it was close by. Afterall, I have bad stamina. As we entered the Royal garden (Why do they even call it that) I saw My brother Ikuto teasing the pink haired girl who had ember, Amu.

"IKUTO!" I waved at him

"Aiko…see you got a boyfriend." Ikuto smirked I glared.

"I'm going to say this nice and easy. Get me away from soccer kid…" I said.

"Why should I?" Ikuto asked.

"Aww come on Aiko don't tell me you're running away because you're scared of me that I'll win." Kukai smirked. I turned.

"Keep talking…." I said.

"First one who find the catch of the day wins…to make it more interesting, loser will become a slave for a whole week…"Kukai grinned.

"Bring it." I threatned.

"Oh strong person I see…"Kukai said.

"Overconfident much…"I said.

"Hey Kiddy king Mind starting for us?" Ikuto said interested seeing the result on today's advent

"HEY!" Tadase grumbled.

"On 3…."Yaya said.

"1,2,…..3!"

"Character transformation Sky Jack!" Kukai transformed. Seeing him do that I was like WTF? What is he doing? He didn't include this!

"Koishi!" I said as Koishi nodded.

"My own heart Unlock!" I said as I became Angel's charm. I had small angel wings and small wing accessories on my tied up hair (pony tail…the regular) Some of my streaks of hair become pink and my hair seemed much more shaggier and a bit floaty for some reason. My outfit was a dress that was white and pink and really frilly that was reached my knees (The dress shape is like Utau's chara nari with Eru but Aiko has it frilly and the dress was layered). I had a huge ribbon tied around my neck and was big and long and it was white.

I took off flying I gotta filter an X egg before Kukai does. But…is it all really a game or is it Kukai's tactic to make filtering X eggs a lot more fun…wait…Is that what hes doing? Urrrgh I better hurry. He is seriously on trail here.

I used my ability to see people whose eggs have been taken and those who have charas each person has a special kind of red line that connects them to their eggs or charas. Suddenly, I saw a red line connecting to a depressed person. AHA! Good thing Kukai is going the opposite way.

"See ya!" I flew off. I saw a red light. I landed and saw a person taking out an X egg.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hello….you must Be Aiko tsukiyomi Sanjou was talking about…"The girl said.

"My name is Lulu…you see Aiko, I knew that you would be coming here…so I'm doing this behalf of the orders of Easter." The girl said.

"What do you want…" Aiko said.

"We want you to join easter…"Lulu said.

"Why should I" Aiko said.

"We knew you'd say that…that's why we want you to think about it first we'll give you 2 weeks to give your answer…in the mean time…" Lulu smiled deviously as hundreds of X eggs appeared.

"We want to see what you can do…" Lulu smirked.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: Haha Cliffy!**

**Aiko: Are you going to have me Join easter?**

**ME: Now that's a secret…hehehehe**

**Kukai: If she does what would happen?**

**ME: I dunno.**

**Utau and Ikuto: DON'T DO IT!**

**ME: I'll think about it (grinning)**


	7. Advent of a bad father and his daughter

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**Ikuto: Idiot.**

**Utau: Person with evil thoughts.**

**ME: THAT'S IT ITS PUNISHMENT TIME! I'm SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO MOCKING ME! MWAHAHAHAHA….where did that come from?**

**Utau: Ya think she was hanging around with that blondie?  
**

**Ikuto: Maybe**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: The advent of a Bad Father and his daughter**

"Lets see your full potential…."Lulu grinned.

"Urgh…that's not fair!!!!!!!" Miffy and Shira protested from a tree they were at observing Aiko. An egg charged. Aiko ducked she flew around avoiding all the attacks. But Aiko still doesn't have the proper reflexes to avoid every attack. The longer Aiko dodged the more the X eggs could predict her moves. Soon enough Aiko got it….it wasn't pretty to watch as Aiko was now continuously getting hit.

"Is that the best you've got? You weren't as good as I expected…I was expecting more from you…"Lulu said in an upset tone.

"AIKO TRANSFORM WITH ME!!!! COME ON!!!!" Miffi flew over to Aiko.

"Koishi get ready to fly out of here after this…"Miffi said as she could somehow hear Koishi say ok.

"My own heart unlock!" Aiko said as she transformed into Cross beat. She was wearing the same outfit as Miffi except her black boots were almost reached her knee and that she was wearing a cross choker around her neck and there were many cross symbols on her. One behind her back. One on each sleeve and one on the right side of her skirt.

"So you've changed to different character huh…."Lulu said in an unsurprised tone.

"Still won't save you…"Lulu said darkly. The eggs launched new attacks. Aiko felt her self dodge them all differently with different reflexes.

"AIKO!" A voice called out. Aiko looked over and saw kukai fly by. That was bad cuz she was caught of guard and hit right at the head.(ow)

"YOU IDIOT DON'T GO TALKING TO ME WHEN I'm IN A BATTLE!" Aiko yelled out pissed after recovering from the attack.

"Is this appropriate in a battle…" Shira said with a sweat dropp appearing on her head.

"Dunno…"Koishi replied with a sweat drop too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING KID!!!! DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU KEPT YOUR EYES OF THE BATTLE…"Kukai yelled back with a anime vein popping out behind his head.

"HELLO CUKOO BRAIN!?! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS CALLING OUT MY NAME! YOU DID!!" Aiko Yelled back madder than ever. As another attack shot at Aiko, She swiftly dodged by JUMPING 6 METERS IN THE AIR!!!!!!!

"Its like killing 2 birds with one stone…"Lulu smirked as she thought of something.

"Red CROSS!" Aiko said as a huge red cross appeared binding all the eggs.

"Red SKY FILTER!" Aiko said as red stars began to sprinkle red dust on the eggs purifying them. As Aiko landed on the ground she heard a slow clap.

"Congratulations Aiko, that was quite a show you put there….you caught our attention too Aiko Tsukiyomi…." Lulu smiled as she clapped slowly.

"I'm looking forward to your decision…"Lulu said as she walked into a black car and left. (What other escape is there? She cant fly or jump high…0_0)

"What decision…"Kukai asked.

"Nothing….and I believe I won the bet…"Aiko smirked.

"Aww come on! It doesn't count! I completely forgot about it…"Kukai lied.

"Liar…"Aiko said.

"Whatever…"Kukai said.

"I gotta go home….and slavery begins tomorrow…"Aiko grinned and jumped all the way home still in her character transformation.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Back at home**

"Aiko….your father wants to see you along with Ikuto and Utau….both are already upstairs…" Aiko's mother said.

"Yes mom…"I said. I made my way up the stairs I told Shira, Miffi and koishi to hide in my school bag I was bringing. I stood in front of a large white door. I reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Aiko….I see you are home…its time we talked…"A man said…(What was the evil father's name again?)

"Father…."Aiko replied.

"I'm deciding to have you join Easter Aiko…You see we are having large problems in finding our Embryo…" The man said.

"NO duh…youre looking at the person who has one-third of it…"Aiko rolled her eyes in her thoughts.

"Do you want to know why we didn't have you join in the first place?"

"no…" Aiko said

"You see we didn't do it until you had guardian characters…" The man started to grin which made Aiko step back.

"Yes….we found out Aiko….which is why I called over Ikuto and Utau….you two cursed children…" He said as Aiko glanced over to her siblings who were next to her.

"I'm very disappointed to the fact you tried to hide Aiko from Easter….I'm very disappointed. And as punishment we are making you work double shift. No freedom for a whole month. You aren't allowed to go outside unless easter says so and you must stay in the house when you aren't needed and that also means NO SCHOOL I don't care what your school says!…and Aiko I will have you sign a contract tomorrow…Do I make myself clear…" He said.

………………

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!" Their father yelled as he threw an object which mainly went towards Ikuto which he dodged.

"Yes…."They muttered. Except for Ikuto he said whatever.

"Now Aiko I want you to give me your characters…"

"No....."

"Give them to me…"

"There is no way I'm trusting my characters to an old bad father like you….youre probably going to do something to them" Aiko said rebelliously as her streaks of hair became red and black rabbit ears and tail appeared as she jumped out of the window.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!?!" The Father said banging his hands to the desk.

"Nothing Mr. Director….she figured it all by herself…."Ikuto said as he character changed and jumped out the window as well. As for Utau, she just left the room preparing for a concert but slammed the door shut.

"Miss Lulu…" He said as they left.

"Yes sir?....." Lulu asked appearing from a shadow.

"We need to find a way to have Aiko join Easter without turning her eggs into X eggs….it seems like it wont work….use anyway possible. I don't care what you do just do it." He said.

"Yes sir…."Lulu said and exited through the door.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

"Stupid father!" Aiko grumbled walking down the streets.

"You finally see my point of view…"Ikuto said creeping up behind Aiko.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aiko screamed as Ikuto quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't scream people are gonna think I'm kidnapping you…"Ikuto sighed.

"ya ya ya….don't scare me next time." Aiko said.

"Where are we going to stay now….If we go back now, Father is really going to make me feel like killing him more." Aiko said.

"I think I have an Idea" Ikuto smirked.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Later**

"Pink Seiyo girl's house?" Aiko said as they stood in front of Amu's house.

"Yup…and you go through the front door. Say you are sleeping over Amu's house for a night." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Amu cant hide two people in her house." Ikuto said leaving a puzzled Aiko.

Aiko walked up to the door step and prepared herself to look convincing. good thing she brought her school bag….when you have a sleep over don't you need your bag?

Aiko knocked on the door finding a small girl opening the door.

"What was pinky girl's name again? Oh right Amu!" Aiko thought.

"Is Amu's parents home…." Aiko asked.

"Mommy!" The little girl called Finding Amu's mom in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to drop in like this Miss Hinamori…" Aiko put on a bright smile.

"I'm sorry If Amu didn't tell you that I would be here because I suddenly phoned her and told her I would be staying over for one night. So please don't be mad at her…"Aiko said innocently.

"Oh no…it's alright….Amu did rarely have a friend sleep over. Please come in…" Amu's mom said. Aiko walked in the house.

"I wonder what Ikuto is doing up there?" I thought out loud.

Aiko walked over to Amu's room and opened the door and gawked at what she was seeing a Ikuto on top of a blushing Amu….0_0……

………

_SLAM!_

Aiko slammed the door shut. "That was something I shouldn't have seen…." Aiko muttered opening the door again looking at Ikuto who has a Bruise on his head….o_O "What did Amu do hit a pan on his head?" Aiko thought as she saw Amu holding a Pan…"I just had to ask…"Aiko said.

_SLAM!_

Aiko closed the door again. This time Ikuto opened the door.

"Sorry…It just happened that I fell over her that's all." Ikuto said as Aiko sighed in relief. **(well what were you thinking?)**

"Well what were you doing Pervert brain and err little kitty…" Aiko said.

"What even you say that!?!" Amu said.

"Ikuto and Aiko are so similar…." Miki said.

"No wonder they are related by blood." Ran said.

"Oh you must be mistaken. I'm not related by blood. We are sort of…."Aiko said.

"You aren't really related by pure blood?" Suu asked.

"Well…..Ikuto's father was lost….I really don't know the real story. When our current father's wife died, He was so devastated and didn't think or care much about anything but work. Then, Our parents met each other. And he married Mother…then I was born and was raised without seeing father that much mostly like once every month but I always considered Ikuto, Utau and Mom more of a family than my father would have ever be. Still I cant hate him."

"ITS UTAU!" Ami ran to Aiko.

"Not this again…"Aiko said.

"Ami that's not Utau that's Aiko…Utau's sister" Amu said.

"NO ITS UTAU…" Ami said.

"I always get mixed up with Utau sometimes too…."Aiko said.

"I'm sorry But I'm not Utau but I'm sure you might meet her…" Aiko said.

"ooooo ok" Ami smiled brightly.

"How'd you do that" Amu said.

"Luck I think…" Aiko said.

"So how are we going to do this sleepover thing?" Ikuto said.

"What sleep over thing?" Amu asked.

"Well….we need to sleep over here because of complicated reasons with our Father…."Aiko said.

"Oh…."Amu said totally understanding.

"Remember Amu the day you kind of ran away from home?" Ikuto said.

"Shut up!" Amu said pissed.

"Huh?" Aiko said confused.

"Ok….I got it planned….Amu sleeps on the bed. Ikuto sleeps on the bed And I sleep on the mattress…"Aiko teased amu.

"WHAT!?!" Amu shrieked.

"Ok ok….Amu sleeps on her bed, I sleep on the mattress on the floor and Ikuto sleeps on another mattress in the closet…."Aiko said.

"What? Why do I get the closet?" Ikuto made puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try that…you look hideous…."Aiko said as Amu and the other charas tried to hold in their laughs.

"HEY!" Ikuto growled.

"Seriously you do….it ruins your cool look…."Aiko said.

"So youre saying I'm cool" Ikuto said.

"No I'm saying that you are hideous because you think of looks that ruins your cool which equals to hideous." Aiko said calmly.

"Why do you tease me?" Ikuto pouted.

"Youre my brother….and it's a little sister's job to mock the elders…" Aiko said. As miffi giggled with the rest of her charas.

After hours of mocking Ikuto, playing card games and playing truth or dare Aiko and Amu fell asleep.

"Aiko….I know youre still struggling with that incident with Stepfather…"Ikuto said.

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**


	8. Bonus scene!

****************************************************************************************************************

**Star Drop Bonus scene…..**

**Remember when the previous chapter mentioned amu, Aiko and Ikuto playing Truth or dare? Since Aiko is so good at getting onto Ikuto's nerves let's read the scene…^^**

****************************************************************************************************************

"What are we gonna do? Its so boring teasing Ikuto…" Aiko layed on the mattress.

"I know lets bug IKUTO!" Aiko shouted out.

"That's the same thing as teasing me you wuss…."Ikuto mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Aiko growled smacking his head with a heavy school bag.

Watching the scene amu was sitting on the bed thinking….will Aiko stop talking about Ikuto her parents might come upstairs just because of hearing a boys name.

"I know…."Aiko grinned.

"Let's play Truth or dare." Aiko smirked.

"no…"Ikuto said.

"Scared? Are you a chicken…" Aiko smirked.

"No…."Ikuto growled.

"Awww…the blue kitty is transforming into a blue chicken…"Aiko grinned making chicken sounds.

"FINE WE'LL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE IF YOU WOULD JUST BE QUIET..." Ikuto growled.

"You Idiot they'll hear you!" Aiko and Amu threw pillows at his face.

"Amu PLAY TOO!" Aiko said.

"No…"Amu said.

"Please…."Aiko pleaded with wide cute eyes. Well her blue steaks of hair became red and black rabbit ears and tail appeared. This meant she chara changed.

"Fine…"Amu sighed.

"YAY!" Aiko jumped.

"OK WHO FIRST?" Aiko asked.

"IKUTO!" All the charas yelled.

"You got to be kidding me…"Ikuto hissed.

"Alright Ikuto…"Aiko smirked.

"Truth or Dare…" Aiko asked.

"Dare…" Ikuto said.

"I dare you to tell me the truth of what I am about to ask?" Aiko said.

"Is that possible nya?" Yoru asked.

"Yes…."Miki replied.

"Have you ever worn pink boxers?" Aiko said.

"Now why would you ask that?" Ikuto asked.

"Humiliation…"Aiko mumbled.

"No…."Ikuto said.

"LIE!" Koishi said.

"Seriously no…" Ikuto said.

"LIE! LIE! LIE!" Koishi yelled out.

"It's the truth…" Ikuto said.

"Well dear brother…Koishi can tell apart from lie and truth…." Aiko grinned.

"………………………………………."

"Ahahahahahahaaha IKUTO HAS PINK BOXERS" Aiko laughed rolling on the ground.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THEM WITH UTAU…." Ikuto growled

"Hey…it was a prank…you could of thrown it away…..you seriously thought it was from Amu…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Aiko laughed hard until her stomach hurts.

"I did not!" Ikuto hissed.

"Did to…."All Aiko's charas said. Then Amu couldn't hold it in, IT was too funny and began to laugh out hard.

The game went on…nothing was funny or interesting until it was Aiko's turn to ask again.

"Amu….truth or dare?" Aiko asked.

"Truth…"Amu said with her cool and spicy attitude.

"Would you kiss Ikuto If I told you to do it as dare…"Aiko asked.

"no…" Amu said.

"Lie! She wants to!" Koishi said.

"WHAT!?!" Amu shrieked.

"Then why don't you kiss me now _Amu_…."Ikuto whispered in her ear…

"GYAAAAAAAA! S-Stop that!" Amu moved back behind Aiko blushing terribly.

"Ikuto your turn to ask Aiko…." Yoru said.

"Truth…."Aiko said quickly fearing the dare.

"Are you in love with the Jack kid?" Ikuto smirked.

"Kairi? Pffft! No!" Aiko laughed.

"I meant the other Jack kid….the soccer guy….you know Souma" Ikuto said in chibi mode. In this scene aiko had that WTF kind of face and her eyebrows twitched and her face began to flush.

"Checkmate…"Ikuto grinned.

"errrrrrrrrrrrm" Aiko thought of a good answer……."Maybe?" Aiko smiled in triumph.

"True…"Koishi said.

"What!? you have to say yes or no…." Yoru waved his arms.

"That's not fair! You cant give an answer in between!!!" everyone started to protest to Aiko who covered her ears.

In the end nobody knew the real answer. Truth is Aiko never thought about it….does she love him?

************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it if I humiliated Ikuto….hahahaha…inspiration from Aiko teasing Ikuto from the previous chapter. So I'm sorry If any of you didn't like Aiko humiliating Ikuto….after all….its a sisters job.**

************************************************************************************************************


	9. The End

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**ME: IT'S A NEW CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!!!**

**Aiko: She's crazy people.**

**ME: Am not people!**

**Aiko: What are you doing?**

**ME: Nothing…(Drawing circles in the dirt)**

**Aiko: You really need a therapist.**

**ME: HEY!!!!! T.T**

**----------------------------------------------+………………………***………………………+------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: The End**

Aiko POV

As I woke up in Amu's room. I just viewed Amu sleeping. As I crept to the closet, I opened the door to see Ikuto sleeping inside like a huge cat snoring very quietly. I smiled to myself at this. It's not everyday I see Ikuto sleeping and snoring. Normally when he does that it means he's happy or content.

I walked to a window and peeked a bit finding men in black going from door to door. Darn it! They'll soon be here! I nudged Amu a bit. She winced but went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'It has to be done the hard way…' I thought and shoved Amu off the bed.

"H-Hey!" Amu groaned.

"SSSSSSSSST! Don't wake Ikuto!" I whispered.

"What now?" Amu asked.

"You see those men out the window…?" I said. Amu looked out the window and saw the same thing saw. Then she nodded.

"I think they work for Easter and they're hunting us out…" I said.

"Why me?" Amu asked.

"Uh…ding dong?, You are the one they aren't looking for. And if they find us, WHAM! Kaput! Were goners…." I said.

"Why are you saying that?" Amu said to me.

"Saying what…?" I said cluelessly.

"Never mind…" The pink girl said sighing.

_DING DONG!_

"Quick in there!" Amu shoved me into the closet with Ikuto as I crashed into him. And might I add…. IT HURTS….**ALOT**. I guess she forgot Ikuto was in there. Or she did on purpose. As seconds felt like hours, I was feeling bored around here and I skimmed through Amu's clothes…well I am bored. She really needs to change her wardrobe cuz there's too much punk in here. Maybe I should get something cute and not punkish for her birthday whenever that is at least she could wear something like that once in a while.

I sighed as I plopped down on the mattress that was in the closet next to Ikuto. I could hear some chitter chatter downstairs and as I character changed with Miffi, my ears are well sharp and I could here foot steps coming an- hey do I smell a carrot? That smells great maybe I shoul- NO NO NO NO! Focus! Darn it! I physically slapped myself to stop thinking about carrots and I could here a man grumble.

"Oh great…" I groaned. I searched for a hiding spot in the closet. Luckily I found this huge box lying in the corner that was covered in clothes. Before I got in, I shoved Ikuto into a corner made him sit in his sleep and pilled clothes on him and everywhere. Then I quickly jumped into the box and closed the lid and made sure some clothes were on top of the lid.

"You see no ones here…" I could hear Amu's voice. As I heard the closet open I felt myself hold my breath. I musn't make a sound. We'll good thing I stuffed a sock in Ikuto's mouth to stop him from snoring. Even if it's a tiny snore. Hehehehehe I love my job as a little sister.

"hem...very well miss, thank you for allowing me to come into your house…" As I could hear the man shut the closet door, I sighed in relief in the box and allowed myself to relax. And I could hear the man leave the house.

"You can come out now…" I heard Amu's voice.

"Phwa!" I gasped for breath as I pushed the box lid open. I walked over to Ikuto, pulled him out of the pile of clothes and yanked the sock from his mouth and pulled him over to the mattress.

"GAH! Talk about heavy…" I panted as I dropped down on Amu's bed.

"Amu-chan!!!! What about the meeting!!!!" Pink chara shouted.

"OH GOD! I FORGOT!" Amu shrieked as I saw her moving here and there. Its was weird she was running everywhere its like watching one of those animations. As Amu finally left, I took my ipod from my bag and sat down in the living room. Good thing no ones here today. I found this magazine from Amu's room and began reading it on the couch while listening to my ipod. Soon Ikuto dragged himself all the way to downstairs. He looks dead tired and he did look like he was about to die.

I sighed to myself and walked over to the fridge and took out an ice cube tray and hid it behind my back (and I'm still listening to the ipod).

"IKUTO~!!!!" I yelled in a sing song voice. I saw Ikuto's reaction. His head tilted more backwards and a fly was circling him. He does look dead.

"Ikuto is tired isn't he?" I cooed. Now he was lying on the couch facing down. That did it. He needs treatment. I walked over to Ikuto made sure the ice cubes were loose and poured it into his back. I saw his reaction he was like jumping and I could see his mouth hung open wide. I think he was yelling or something. We'll, At least I can't hear it. I started to smile. THANK YOU TECHNOLLOGY! **(Remember she can't hear cuz o the ipod)**

"what's that Ikuto? Can't hear you…" I mocked. Now I could see him stomping towards me…this is real funny.

"Ok ok! I'll stop" I said nervously. All he did was eye me.

"Ehehehehehe…"I sort of laughed. Ikuto sighed and went back upstairs and snatched my ipod from my grasp.

"H-HEY!" I growled.

"I want to listen to music too you know…" I saw him smirk and stick his tongue at me.

"URRRRRGH!" I growled.

"That's Aiko 153 and Ikuto 24" Shira counted on a black board I kinda sweat dropped at this. I never knew they were counting.

"Well at least I have my Ds…"I mumbled. I took it out of my bag and started to play Pokemon..(There's nothing wrong with it is there?)

After hours of playing different games, The door rang. I didn't answer but it kept on going and going and going! "GAH!" I finally yelled. I turned off my ds and walked over to the door.

"HEY LISTEN YOU! THE HINAMORI'S AREN'T IN TODAY! DON'T YOU CALL BEFORE YOU COME????" I growled at the guest.

"Aiko-chan?" A brown haired boy said.

"AIKO-CHAN!??? KUKAI DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" I growled at the guest who apparently was Kukai.

"Why are you here?" Kukai asked to me.

"I'm sleeping over what does it look like I'm doing?" I arched my eye brow.

"You snuck in…" I saw Kukai smirk. URGH! It was annoying whenever he does that he's up to something. And I don't want to know!

"Ya ya ya…" I said maintaining my cool. "If you have no other business then goodbye…" I shut the door. But it wont shut!

"KUKAI REMOVE YOUR FOOT!" I nagged.

"Or what?" Kukai smirked.

"Don't play stupid games Kukai now leave! Amu isn't here!" I said.

"The same reactions as usual…" Kukai smiled. He pushed the door and inched close to my face. WHATS HE DOING!?! I swear if he does anything than I'm going to kick that smirk of his face of his!!!!!

"Aiko where's that song I like did you delete it?" Ikuto walked downstairs.

"Ikuto…nice help would be nice…"I said.

"What are you doing to her?" Ikuto asked.

"Does it concern you…?" Kukai asked.

"Actually no, Go on…I'll be upstairs." Ikuto smirked at me and stuck his tongue again. "Aiko 153 and Ikuto 25…" Shira counted the score again.

"IKUTO!!!!!!! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I screamed.

"Ahahahaha…your face is priceless Aiko! You were so afraid of me were you…" Kukai laughed. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S MOCKING ME!!!!!

"LEAVE!" I shouted pushing him out the door and slammed the door shut.

"That idiot…"I huffed. Right now what I need is a breathe for air. I walked outside through the balcony and took a stroll at the park. I saw 2 kids playing in the park and it was funny to watch too. When one of them cried, it reminded me of the time when father was still so kind to me…what happened father..? was it all fake? You were so kind and loving that time. Ikuto told me that you were just doing it because I was still small Utau said that too. She said that father would hurt them while he treats me nicely. I hate him. I felt a tear roll down my face. I'm about to make decision a hard one join Easter and loose my only friend who trusted me or don't join Easter and loose everything.

"Ahhhhh here you are!" A voice said cheerfully. I turned and saw Lulu standing right behind me.

"Well Aiko….there have been change in plans" Lulu smirked while holding a shopping bag I guess.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have to join Easter. If not we'll kill you're little friends over at the royal garden…"Lulu smirked.

"Youre lying…"I said.

"Were not this time….And one more thing they must not now why you joined Easter…" Lulu smiled in victory.

"It would be a wonder….the guardians killed by a man with a gun…"Lulu laughed.

"On the count of 3, If you don't join, I'll give the order to kill them…"Lulu smiled.

"1…………2………thr-"

"FINE I'LL JOIN BUT LEAVE THEM ALONE…"I screamed.

"Good to hear….now I need you to do one task before we have you sign…." Lulu said.

"What….." I mumbled.

"Gather some x eggs I need to do something with them…"Lulu said.

"Fine…" I growled.

END OF AIKO POV

Aiko jumped from building to building and stopped at the highest building of the city. She took a deep breath and started to sing a song that she made for a horror movie. It was called nightmare lullaby. The longer she sang the more it sounded creepier and it got louder and louder and louder. The x eggs started gathering and floated in the air and began to form a circle and moved in a circle following the flow of the song.

"AIKO!" Ikuto shouted with Kukai and the other guardians gathered below the building. She stopped singing and the eggs also stopped moving.

"WHY DID YOU JOIN EASTER!!!!!!" Tadase shouted.

"Because I've always had…"Aiko lied in a dark voice.

"You were a spy!?!" Tadase shouted.

"Sort of…. its amazing how you fell for my trap. I was meant to turn you into mush inside and out…." Aiko fakefully smirked gleefully.

"BUT WE TRUSTED YOU!" Kukai yelled.

"Guess what? I lied…"Aiko smirked.

"SO YOU BETRAYED US!!! IS THAT IT AIKO!?? YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE GOONS OF EASTER! MAYBE IT WOULD BE RIGHT FOR YOU TO JUST DISAPPEARED ALONG WITH THEM!!!!!!" Kukai yelled. But his words triggered into Aiko's mind her heart started to come into guilt then anger and she also began to cry.

"Aiko I can't breathe…"Aiko's charas began to struggle into their eggs.

"IT hurts Aiko….RETHINK IT!!!!" Miffi choked.

"I can't…I'm a part of Easter…always am always will…."Aiko cried some more.

"Come on! Character transformation!" Tadase yelled as he became platinum royal and started to attack. But the X eggs blocked it.

"Aiko…it hurts…" Shira and Koishi stuggled.

"I thought that they were my friends and would have figured it out. They just used me because I was different…"Aiko mumbled.

Tadase and Kukai by passed the eggs and reached Aiko but then her eggs including the 1/3 embryo glew purple and had a dark aura surrounding them and began to fuse into one egg and splited into 3 eggs. They weren't x eggs. They were different. One egg was dark red that looked like it had blood splatters. One was dark purple and had white spider webs around it. And the last was dark green with black strings.

"I hate you…" Aiko convinced herself. "ALL OF YOU!" She screamed. IN the back ground it was Ikuto and Utau's step father and lulu smirking and had a satisfied look.

Her red egg hatched and revealed a shugo chara that looked like red riding hood but her clothes were all torn and had extra shades of red like blood on the brim. "my name is Red….I'll help you Aiko…" The chara said. It didn't smile or smirk. Her hood's shadow was covering her eyes and she held a frown.

"Do it…."Aiko mumbled and she became Dark red…she was wearing what Red was wearing. Her hair became pale yellow with streaks of red hair and her eyes were now red. She was holding a basket that had spider legs and a huge eyeball.

"_Do you fear death…? I'll take you to death" _Aiko said in a scary tone as she pulled out a huge hand gun from her basket pointing it at Kukai.

**This is the end of the story!!!**

**I cliffed it sort of BUT NO FEAR!!! (Don't kill me!)**

**There's a sequel**** cuz I think my plot soon won't fit the current one so I'm making a sequel to it. **

**Just wait for it ppl! **

**The title would be:**

**GRIM NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**Here's the SUMMARY:**

I felt betrayed even though I was the one who betrayed them

All I did was save them from death and after that very day I had new eggs, my life was controlled by my father.

It's like I am in one of those grim nightmare stories. And now its time I should at least break free from this nightmare….and start a new set. Am I really put up to this alone now that I lost all of my friend's trust? (STILL KUKAI X AIKO)


	10. Chapter 10

ATTENTION!!!! NOTE!!!!! ALARM!!!!!

For those of you who didn't read the AN in the end of the previous chapter, Star drop is now having a sequel titled GRIM NIGHTMARE HOUR. Might I add that there still is time to catch up in the contents of the sequel….

(0_0)

-( )-


End file.
